moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zegar Nieskończoności
Uwaga: Poniższa historia powiązana jest z Inwazją. Tłumaczy, jak Strange stała się częścią Zegara. Część 1 Edward Teach przechadzał się z wolna po swoim statku. Dzień był umiarkowanie słoneczny, wiatr wiał z idealną prędkością, pozwalającą im rozwinąć żagle. Warunki wprost idealne dla wszystkich na statku. - K#rwa mać, gnojek zarzygał mi buty!- rozległ się jakiś krzyk. No dobra, prawie dla wszystkich. Kapitan Teach pomacał swoją małą, ale szybko rosnącą, czarną bródkę i ruszył ku źródłu hałasu. Na tylnym pokładzie zobaczył majtka, czyszczącego sobie buty, otoczonego innymi piratami. Oczywiście zarówno on, jak i reszta obecnych członków załogi natychmiast stanęła na baczność, w obecności kapitana. - Znowu się zrzygał?- spytał kapitan. - Tak, panie kapitanie.- powiedział majtek. - Gdzie jest teraz? Zamiast odpowiedzieć na pytanie, członkowie załogi zwyczajnie się od siebie odsunęli. Wtedy Edward zobaczył małego, 3-letniego chłopca, który unosząc się na dziwnej energii, wymiotował do oceanu. Kapitan Teach podszedł do chłopca i dał mu butelkę rumu. - Masz, wypij.- powiedział kapitan. - Po co?- spytał chłopiec, ledwo powstrzymując swoje torsje- Żebym zaraz zwrócił? - Ostatnim razem umarłeś właśnie przez odwodnienie, Jack. Pij, rum jest dobry. - Nie żebym zaprzeczał.- odpowiedział chłopak po czym wziął duży łyk. Edward nazywał chłopca Jackiem, bo nie potrafił wymówić jego prawdziwego imienia. Wielu się dziwiło, że ustanowił małe dziecko jako swoją prawą rękę, zwłaszcza po śmierci 26-letniego Jacka, poprzednika tego chłopca. Załoga jednak nie wiedziała, że ten Jack i tamten Jack to ta sama osoba. Co prawda Teach sam nie rozumiał tego mechanizmu- jak można umrzeć a potem wrócić jako małe dziecko? Nie dbał jednak o to jak to działa, tak długo jak miał u boku kogoś zaufanego. - Lepiej ci?- spytał Teach. Jack zamiast odpowiedzieć, znowu zaczął wymiotować. - Pirat z chorobą morską...najgorszy żeglarz siedmiu mórz. Nieważne, muszę coś złowić na kolację, bo długo nie zrabujemy jakiegoś portu. Popsuła mi się siatka na ryby, mogę pożyczyć twoją? Rzecz właściwie niespotykana- kapitan pytający się o coś członka załogi. To zwyczajnie nie miało racji bytu. No ale Jack nie był zwyczajnym członkiem załogi. - A bierz.- powiedział Jack w przerwie miedzy torsjami. Kapitan nawrzeszczał na jakiegoś członka załogi by przyniósł mu sieć na ryby z kajuty Jacka. Gdy jego rozkaz został wypełniony, kapitan wszedł na dziób i zarzucił sieć. Początkowo nic w nią nie wchodziło, ale po 15 minutach nagle coś tam wpadło. Jak na rybę, było bardzo ciężkie i mocno się rzucało. - Chodźcie wy zawszone kundle!- zakrzyknął kapitan- Będziemy dzisiaj ucztować. Teach wyciągał sieć z niemałym trudem, a gromadzące się wokół niego załoga gorąco mu dopingowała. Nawet Jack, który jakąś magiczną sztuczką wytworzył wokół siebie wodną kulę w której siedział, znalazł się przy kapitanie. - Mam!- zakrzyknął triumfalnie kapitan, po czym wyciągnął sieć do końca i wyciągnął z niej to, co się tam znajdowało. Wbrew jego przeczuciom nie była to żadna ryba. Teach miał na rękach małe dziecko, ledwie niemowlaczka. Nie mogło to być jednak ludzie dziecko- miało zdecydowanie za długie włosy jak na ten wiek, oraz posiadało rybi ogon. Dziecko nie poruszało się, nawet nie oddychało. - Co za dziwadło. Nie dziwie się że rodzice je utopili.- powiedział jeden z członków załogi. W tym momencie, dziecko zaczęło się poruszać i otwierać oczy. Chwilę potem, zaczęło płakać. - Ejj, cichutko. Już dooobrze.- powiedział kapitan, po czym przytulił do swojej piersi dziecko i zaczął je uspokajać- Już dobrze, ciii. Maleństwo powoli przestawało płakać i zaczęło łapać swoimi małymi rączkami za strój Edwarda. - Wywal ją.- powiedział Jack. Edward spojrzał na swojego małego przyjaciela, myśląc że to tylko kiepski żart. Jednak w oczach Jacka było widać, że mówi poważnie. - O czym ty bredzisz?- spytał kapitan. - To syrena, a jaki marynarz o nich nie słyszał? Są niebezpieczne i...kłopotliwe. - Ale to małe dziecko! Porzucone przez swoich rodziców. Nie może być niebezpieczne! - Syreny to dz#wki. Ale mają jakieś poczucie wspólnoty. Jeśli wywalili to dziecko, to naprawdę musi być z nim coś nie tak. - Może jest przeklęta?- spytał jeden z członków załogi. - Albo zarażona?- dodał drugi. - Albo to syreni szpieg jakiś!- zakrzyknął trzeci. Rozpoczęła się wrzawa. Każdy z członków załogi chciał coś dodać od siebie i dzielił się swoimi obawami, dementując przypuszczenia swoich kolegów. Sprawiło to że niemowlę znowu zaczęło płakać. Kanonada takich dźwięków rozwścieczyła Edwarda, który wyciągnął broń i strzelił nią w powietrze, uciczając wszelkie spory i zabijając mewę, która wpadła do oceanu. - Zostaje.- powiedział stanowczym tonem kapitan- Przygarnę i wychowam jak swoje dziecko. - Będziesz tego żałował, przyjacielu.- powiedział Jack- Tak jak my wszyscy. Niedługo potem Edward kazał przynieść jakieś szmatki, żeby wytrzeć niemowlę. Gdy to wyschło, zniknął rybi ogon i kapitan dowiedział się, że ma do czynienia z dziewczynką. - Nazwę cię Noelle.- powiedział kapitan, tuląc małą do siebie. Część 2 Gubernator Wielkich Kajman drżał z przerażenia, patrząc z okna swojej rezydencji na płonącą osadę. Domowstwa płonęły, port był zniszczony, ulice pełne ciał mężczyzn a w niewielu ciasnych alejkach gwałcone były kobiety. Jedynie jego rezydencja pozostawała nietknięta, choć i to nie miało trwać długo, bo piraci zaczęli się dobijać do drzwi. - Dlaczego nas zaatakowali?- pytał sam siebie, popędzając równoczesnie swoje trzy córki ( w wieku 6, 12 i 17 lat) by schowały się w szafie.- Wiedzą coś o moich nielegalnych interesach? Że pośredniczę w handlu z Francuzami? Chodzi o te perły które znalazłem? - Tato kim oni...- zaczeła najmłodsza dziewczynka, ale jej starsze siostry zasłoniły jej usta. - Siedzieć cicho.- powiedział gubernator po czym zamknął szafę. Drzwi na parterze runęły i do rezydencji weszli piraci, którzy rozeszli się na wszystkie strony. Dwóch z nich złapało gubernatora i przyprowadziło go do samego kapitana. Gubernator Wielkich Kajman spojrzał z lękiem na kapitana. Jego długa, czarna broda oraz krwistoczerwone oczy, niczym u diabła. Nie można go było pomylić z kimkolwiek innym. Przed gubernatorem stał Edward Teach, znany na Morzu Karaibskim jako Czarnobrody. - Dla-dlaczego atakujecie moją wyspę?- pytał przerażony gubernator. - Widzi pan, ostatnio dostał pan bardzo ciekawą przesyłkę.- powiedział Czarnobrody- A ja przybyłem własnie po nią. - Chodzi o ten ładunek ze złotem?! Mogę wszystko oddać! - Nie. Nie o złoto. - Konopie! Pańscy ludzie chcą się skopcić? Ładunek jest w magazynach. - Nie chodzi również o konopię. Czarnobrody i gubernator usłyszeli dziewczęce krzyki. Po chwili z pokoju wyszło trzech piratów, każdy z nich trzymał jedną z córek gubernatora. - Dowiedzieliście się o tajnym ładunku herbaty, prawda?!- gubernator był przerażony- To chodzi o moje szemrane interesy! - Mam je gdzieś.- powiedział Czarnobrody po czym wyciągnął broń i przystawił gubernatorowi do skroni- Dostał pan od pańskeigo kuzyna, hrabiego Doku, czerwoną suknię balową dla pańskiej córki. Po nią przypłynęliśmy. - Ale ja nie dostałem żadnej sukni!- krzyczał gubernator. Czarnobrody zabrał pistolet z jego skroni i strzelił w brzuch najstarszej z córek gubernatora. Kula przeleciała ją na wylot a dziewczyna skrzywiła się w grymasie bólu, padając martwa na ziemię. Jej siostry zaczeły krzyczeć z przerażenia, a gubernator zaczął płakać. - Warto było tracić córkę z powodu takiej drobnostki?- spytał Edward. - Proszę, zrobię co zechcesz...-łkał gubernator- Tylko zostaw moje córeczki. - Powiedz m gdzie jest suknia. - Nie wiem o czym pan mówi! Czarnbordy strzelił ponownie, tym razem do dwunastoletniej dziewczynki. Kula trafiła ją w głowę, więc córka gubernatora nawet nie zorientowała się, kiedy zeszła z tego świata. - Tato!!- krzyczała najmłdosza, przyciskana do ziemi przez jednego z piratów. - Niech was wszystkich szlag jasny trafi!!- darł się gubernator- Nie wiem nic o żadnej sukni! - Nie kłam pan.- powiedział Czarnobrody- Mam agentów w pańskiej Navassie, więc wiem że dostał pan ładunek. - Jakiej Navassie?! To są Wielkie Kajmany! Czarnobrody spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, po czym skierował wzrok na pirata trzymającego najmłodszą z córek. - Eeee....mówi prawdę?- spytał Czarnobrody. - Mieliśmy dopłynąć na Wielkie Kajmany.- powiedział pirat. - Nie, ty kretynie! Na Navassę! - Kapitanie, powiedział pan że na Kajmany!- zakrzyknął jeden z piratów, wynoszących złoty zegar. - Naprawdę?- spytał zdziwiony Czarnobrody- K#rwa mać, gówniarz miał rację!- Czarnobrody pomógł gubernatorowi wstać- Przepraszam za kłopot, to się więcej nie powtórzy. Dobra, zasrane psy! Wracamy na okręt! - Zwykłe przeprosiny?- gubernator nie rozumiał co się dzieje- Tylko tyle ma pan zamiar zrobić?! - Oczywiście że nie. Bierzcie małą.- powiedział Czarnobrody po czym wyciągnął szablę i odciął gubernatorowi głowę.- I znajdzcie mi jakiś sklepik! Musze kupić córcę sukienkę. Część 3 - Cifki?- spytała 5 letnia Noelle. - Źle to wymawiasz.- powiedział 8 letni Jack- Mówi się dz#wki. - Ćwki? - Dz#w-ki. - Dzif-ki. - Dz-#-w-k-i. - Dz#wki. Jeeej, udało mi się!- zakrzyknęła zadowolona z siebie dziewczynka. - No, to teraz pełne zdanie. - Syreny to dz#wki! Mała Noelle zaczęła powtarzać to zdanie raz za razem, skacząc i robiąc piruety na swoim łóżku. - Ech, teraz to ci chyba nic nie wybije tego z głowy.- powiedział chłopak. - Jack, co to właściwie znaczy?- spytała dziewczynka, nadal skacząc po łóżku. - To określenie na baaardzo miłe panie. Takie naaaaprawdę miłe. Jack ziewnął i położył się na podłodze. Statek przybił do brzegu, więc nie odzywała się jego choroba lokomocyjna, ale mimo to chłopak był przymulony. Najzwyczajniej w świecie chciało mu się spać. Noelle najwidoczniej miała wobec niego inne plany, bo zeskoczyła z łóżka, prosto na jego brzuch. Jack kulił się z bólu, gdy poranne śniadanie podchodziło mu do gardła. - Nie ma spania!- zakrzyknęła dziewczynka. Jack nienawidził małej. Była najzwyczajniej w świecie denerwująca. Edward rozpieszczał ją i pozwalał patrzeć na świat co najwyżej z bocianego gniazda, co wykształciło w Noelle dwie cechy. Ciekawość świata i bycie w cholerę denerwującą. - Syreny to dz#wki! Syreny to dz#wki!- krzyczała Noelle, śmiejąc się jednocześnie. - Wiem, słyszałem.- Jack mimo wszystko próbował zasnąć. Noelle chciała już coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy obydwoje usłyszeli szereg najróżniejszych głosów. Wszystkie należały do piratów z ich statku. - Tata wrócił!!- zakrzyknęła córka Czarnobrodego i zanim Jack w ogóle się zorientował, wybiegła z pokoju. Mała Noelle biegła przez cały pokład, a później drewnianymi schodami w górę. Gdy już weszła na górną część, podbiegła do miejsca gdzie były szalupy i zobaczyła swojego ojca wraz z innymi piratami. Z daleka było widać że byli pokryci czymś czerwonym, ale dziewczynka nie była pewna czym. Z resztą nie obchodziło ją to, chciała po prostu przytulić swojego ojca. - Tata!- zakrzyknęła mała. Gdy Noelle była już centymetry od swojego ojca, coś ją złapało za nogę a potem za obydwie ręce i podniosło do góry. Dziewczynka poczuła wilgoć w złapanych miejscach i zobaczyła jak trzyma ją coś przypominającego macki ośmiornicy. Tylko zrobione były całkowicie z wody. - Nie widzisz że twój tata jest brudny po robocie, ty diabelskie nasienie?- spytał Jack, który w swojej ręce trzymał kulę stworzoną z wody, z której wychodziły macki. - Ale ja chcę się przytulić!- krzyczała z niemałym wyrzutem Noelle- Tuuuuuuuuuuulllllić! Jack machnął ręką i macki puściły Noelle, po czym straciły formę i jako najzwyczajniejsza woda spadły na Czarnobrodego, obmywając go z krwi. - Tata!- Noelle rzuciła się ojcu w ramiona. - Cześć Noelle.- powiedział Czarnobrody, tuląc małą.- Mam dla ciebie dwa prezenty. - Yay! - Grucha, przynieś pierwszy.- zakrzyknął Czarnobrody do jakiegoś pirata. Po chwili do kapitana podszedł czarnoskóry pirat i podał mu suknię. Suknia ta była naprawdę piękna. Cała błękitna, starannie wykonana z diamentowymi dodatkami. Jedyny problem jaki mogła mieć to taki, że zmieściły by się w niej trzy Noelle. - No cóż, trochę jeszcze poczekasz aż ja włożysz.- powiedział Jack, śmiejac się pod nosem. - Jest śliczna.- powiedziała Noelle, odbierając swój prezent z rąk ojca. 5 latka zaczeła tulić suknie, starając się jej jednak nie porwać. - A teraz drugi.- powiedział Czarnobrody. Nie musiał mówić nic więcej. Dwóch stojących za nim piratów rzuciło "drugim prezentem" na deski przed Noelle. Prezentem tym była związana najmłodsza córka gubernatora. Skryty w cieniu drzew osobnik przyglądał się dokładnie falom, uderzającym o piaszczysty brzeg. Cieszył się ostatnimi sekundami błogiego lenistwa, bowiem miało się ono prędko skończyć. Jego pobratyńcy odnaleźli Zegar, a to oznaczało jedno- kres panowania ludzkości. Starożytna, przedwieczna i najstraszliwsza znana nie-ludziom broń. Nikt nie wie na pewno jak ona powstała, legend narosło jak grzybów po deszczu. Jedni mówią że Zegar jest dziełem samego Boga, który stworzył go, by w razie czego móc szybko pozbyć się swoich nieudanych tworów. Inni, że w odległych czasach stworzył go Zabójca Smoków, dzięki czemu pozbył się z planety wszystkich osobników tejże rasy. Niezależnie od tego, która wersja jest prawdziwa (najprawdopodobniej żadna) Zegar Nieskończoności wpadł w jego ręce. I postara się go dobrze wykorzystać. Gdy nadejdzie noc, wyruszy na żer a pierwszych ludzi których spotka wykorzysta, by zniszczyć cały gatunek. - Przysięgam, jakem Vlad Basarab.- powiedział sam do siebie, wyszczerzając szeroko kły. Część 4 Gdy statek znowu ruszył, Jackowi żółądek znowu podszedł do gardła. Chłopak starał się nie wymiotować, siedział jedynie na skrzyni w składziku pod pokładem. Z wiadrem, tak na wszelki wypadek. - Jak tam na Kajmanach?- spytał Jack. - Nie wiem o czym mówisz.- powiedział Czanrobody- Byliśmy na Navassie. Chłopak uśmiechnął się. Uśmiech ten zniknął jednak, gdy poczuł że śniadanie podchodzi mu do gardła. Jack zwymiotował do wiadra po czym odczekał chwilę i dopiero wtedy kontynuował. - Widziałem flagę Kajman. - Przewidziało ci się. - Widocznie jej mieszkańcy nie wiedzą gdzie mieszkają. - O co ci chodzi?- Czanrobrody się był lekko poddenerwowany. Ograbił nie ten port, ale jeśli przyzna to przed Jackiem, to chłopak nie pozwoli mu o tym zapomnieć. - Już mówię.- powiedział Jack, po czym zszedł ze skrzyni- Wyłaź. Po chwili skrzynia się otworzyła i wyszedł z niej człowiek. Mężczyzna miał góra 30 lat, rzadki zarost oraz brązowe włosy. Jego bogaty ubiór nie pozostawiał wątpliwości- człowiek ten pochodził z Europy. - A to kto do jasnej k#rwy nędzy?!- zakrzyknął zaskoczony kapitan. - Jeden z mądrzejszych mieszkańców portu który obrabiliście.- powiedział Jack. Chłopak chciał coś powiedzieć, ale znowu musiał "napełnić wiadro" i odczekać chwilę, by kontynuować.- Jak tylko zobaczył że ktoś zaatakował, zaczął czmychać dalej niż widział. Wziął ten statek za sojuszniczy i wołał o pomoc. To go wpuściłem. - A na kiego mi tutaj szczur lądowy?- powiedział Czarnobrody, po czym wycelował w gościa swoją bronią. - Proszę, nie!- zakrzyknął gość, po czym skulił się w kącie- Błagam.... - Spokojnie Edward, nasz gość może być przydatny.- w tym momencie znowu pojawiła się pauza, bowiem Jack zwymiotował. - Będzie ci czyścił wiadro na rzygi? - Te, gość. Powiedz co robiłeś w porcie. - D-dobrze.- powiedział Europejczyk- Jestem kronikarzem, pracowałem dla gubernatora Wielkich Kajman. - Rozumiem!- powiedział Edward Teach- Ma być karmą dla rybek! W sensie, przynentą! - Ech, niech będzie, już wyjasniam.- powiedział Jack- Wszyscy wielcy ludzie mieli swoich kronikarzy. No dobra, nie wszyscy ale zdecydowana większość. Spisują ich dokonania i tego typu sprawy. - No i? - No i chcesz być największym piratem na świecie, nieprawdaż? A do tego potrzebujesz kogoś kto spisze twoje dzieje, by były później znanę na całym świecie. - I ten tutaj będzie spisywał... - Każdy dzień na statku, od dziś.- powiedział Jack. Czarnobrody zastanowił się chwilę. W sumie niewiele miał do stracenia, jak szczur zrobi coś nie tak, to po prostu się go wyrzuci. Gdzieś na środku oceanu. - Ty, kronikarz.- Czarnobrody zwrócił się do gościa.- Masz ty jakieś imię? - Tak jest.- powiedział Europejczyk po czym niepewnie wstał.- Na imię mi Fryderyk Welff. - No więc Welff, witamy na pokładzie. Noelle siedziała na swoim łóżku i przyglądała się swojemu "prezentowi" i nie chodziło tu wcale o sukienkę. Przyglądała się córce gubernatora, która wystraszona stała przy drzwiach. Dziewczynka cała się trzęsła, a obraz rzezi jej miasta nadal miała przed oczami. - Coś małomówna jesteś.- powiedziała Noelle. - Trochę....- odpowiedziała cicho dziewczynka, cały czas się trzęsąc- C-co mi zrobicie? - A na co masz ochotę? Mam takie różne świecidełka od taty, możesz przymierzyć. A może chcesz coś do picia. - T-tak. Proszę. Noelle uśmiechnęła się i otworzyła przyczepiony do desek statku kufer, po czym wyciągneła z tamtąd szklaną butelkę mleka i podała dziewczynce. Córka gubernatora wzieła butelkę w swoję ręce, jednak trzęsły się one tak bardzo, że butelka spadła na podłogę, rozbijajac się i rozlewając mleko na podłodzę. - Moje mlecko!- zakrzykneła Noelle. - Przepraszam!- zakrzykneła dziewczynka, po czym skuliła się z przerażenia na podłogę. Ubrodziła się przez to mlekiem oraz zraniła sobie nogi odłamkami szkła.- Przepraszam! Przepraszam!- z oczu dziewczynki zaczeły lecieć łzy. Noelle podniosła dziewczynkę i położyła ją na łóżku. Zaraz potem weszła pod nie i wyciągneła swoje zapasowe ubranie oraz bandaże. Przebrała trzęsącą się córkę gubernatora i w miarę możliwości obandażowała ją. Chwilę później opuściła smutno głowę. - Wybacz, nie powinnam tak krzyczeć.- powiedziała Noelle. Córkę gubernatora zatkało. Tak jak na początku bała się blondynki, tak teraz nie wiedziała co o niej myśleć. Na pewno nie była zła, ale przecież mieszka z tymi potworami. Z tymi którzy zabili jej ojca i siostry. I całe miasto. - Wiem że jestem głośna.- kontynuowała Noelle- No i denerwująca. Całe życie spędzam na tym statku, sama. Nigdy nie miałam przyjaciół, nigdy nie brałam udziału w tym co robi mój tata. Co prawda zostawia mnie on czasem z Jackiem żebym nie była sama, ale Jack nie jest moim przyjacielem. Lubię go, nawet bardzo, ale on mnie nienawidzi.- Noelle zaczeła łkać a jej oczy zaczeły napełniać się łzami.- Myślałam że teraz znalazłam sobie przyjaciółkę, ale ty też mnie nienawidzisz, prawda? Córka gubernatora nie odpowiedziała. - Nic nie szkodzi, rozumiem.- Noelle wytarła rękawem swoje oczy- Przyzwyczaiłam się do tego. Blondynka chciała coś jeszcze dodać, ale nie zdołała. Jej gość, rzucił się na nią i mocno przytulił. - Nie nienawidzę cię.- powiedziała dziewczynka.- Mało cię znam, ale...lubię cię. - Naprawdę?- niedowierzała Noelle. - Tak. Na imię mi Louise. Zostaniemy przyjaciółkami? Część 5 Czarobrody stał, opierając się o maszt i przyglądał się Noelle i Louise. Mimo że była już późna noc, obydwie dziewczynki ganiały się po całym statku, krzycząc i śmiejąc się bez przerwy. Na pewno przeszkadzało to wszystkim na okręcie (poza Fryderykiem, który cały czas pisał coś w swoim dzienniku), ale nikt nie smiał się odezwać, w końcu Noelle to córka kapitana. No, prawie nikt. - Zamkniecie się?!- krzyczał Jack, w przerwie pomiędzy torsjami. Louise była na statku od ponad tygodnia i bardzo zaprzyjaźniła się z Noelle. Początkowo bała się wychodzić z pokoju, ale widocznie już nie bała się piratów. Jack tłumaczył to sobie tym, że umysł dziewczynki zwyczajnie usunął z jej pamięci wydarzenia z Kajman, co było bardzo możliwe. Przez tysiąclecia widział setki takich przypadków. - Przepraszamy.- powiedziały chórem dziewczynki. - Ech, zachowujcie się, proszę was.- powiedział Czarnobrody- Zawijamy jutro o świcie do portu, ale jeśli będziecie grzeczne to Jack z wami zostanie. - Nawet na to nie licz!- krzyczał Jack.- Tyle się już męcze, ja też mam prawo pójść na dz#wki! - Co to są dz#wki?- spytała Louise. - To takie baaaardzo miłe panie. Mój tata zna bardzo dużo takich miłych pań.- powiedziała z dumą w głosie Noelle. - Masz osiem lat!- krzyczał Czarnobrody. - I dużo pieniędzy!- odparł Jack. - Kapitanie, jakiś obiekt się wynurza się, 20 metrów na sterburcie!- krzyczał pirat w bocianym gnieździe. Wszyscy na statku pobiegli na jego prawą stronę by móc potwierdzić słowa członka załogi. W świetle księżyca, wynurzający się z wody, 25 metrowy, stary okręt był doskonale widoczny. Vlad Basarab wychodził ze swojej ciepłej i suchej kajuty niechętnie. Jego okręt dopiero co się wynurzył, więc jego pokład będzie zimny i mokry. No ale cóż, musiał znaleźć ofiarę. - Domnul meu*, okręt na horyzoncie.- powiedziała istota która podeszła do Vlada. Miała ona zieloną, gnijącą skórę oraz puste ślepia. Sam Vlad ukazał swoją pełną postać w pełni księżyca. Jego skóra była cała szara, oczy kriwsto czerwonę a długie kły odbijały światło księżyca. - Jaka flaga?- spytał wampir. - Czarna bandera z kościotrupem i czerwonym sercem. - Czyli piraci. Szkoda, chciałem żeby ofiara była bardziej...godna. Może mają jakąś dziewicę na pokładzie? Z resztą, nieważne. Musimy pojmać jakiegoś człowieka. - Czy to znaczy że nici z obiadu?- spytała istota siedząca na maszcie. Istota ta wyglądała jak 3 metrowy ptak, poza tym że miała głowę ludzkiej kobiety. - Oczywiście że nie.- Vlad uśmiechnął się.- Potrzebujemy tylko jednego człowieka, z resztą możecie robić co chcecie. Ty, Harpio, zabierzesz mnie na okręt a ja sam wybiorę ofiarę. A do tego czasu- ładować działa. Ciężko powiedzieć że atak był niespodziewany. Po prostu piratów zaskoczyła jego forma. Dziwne było że działa tamtego okrętu tak celnie strzelały z tak dużej odległości i to, ile kul wystrzeliwały one w tak krótkim czasie. Pierwsza salwa co prawda narobiła sporo dziur, ale strategicznie ważne pokłady zostały praktycznie nietknięte. Nadchodząca druga salwa miała to prawdopodobnie zmienić. - Noelle i ta druga pod pokład!- krzyczał Czarnobrody. Fryderyk Welff wziął obydwie dziewczynki i zaprowadził je pod pokład. Piraci natomiast przygotowywali się do kontrataku i przygotowywali swoje działa do wystrzału. Pośród zgiełku bitwy, Czarnobrody usłyszał śmiech, wychodzący z ust Jacka. - Czego się śmiejesz, kretynie?!- pytał Czarnobrody. Z dział atakującego statku wyleciała druga salwa. Nie doleciała ona jednak do celu, ponieważ pomiędzy okrętami nagle powstała ogromna ściana stworzona z wody, która zatrzymała w sobie kule. - Z czego się śmieję?- spytał Jack. Jego aura szlała, a za plecami chłopaka pojawiło się coś, co wyglądało na człowieka, jednak stworzonego z wody.- Śmieje się na myśl o tych biednych kretynach. Zadarli ze złym okrętem. - No tak, ten twój duszek.- powiedział Czarnobrody.- Prawie zapomniałem. Vlad trzymany przez harpie przyglądał się z góry ścianie stworzonej z wody. Widocznie piraci mieli na swoich usługach czarnoksiężnika, a to całkiem urozmaicało sprawę. Nie tylko zdoła się najeźć i znajdzie ofiarę. Czekała go również niemała zabawa. - No dobrze, chyba czas urządzić rzeź.- powiedział Vlad, a jego harpie obniżyły lot. *po rumuńsku oznacza to "Mój panie". Część 6 Pierwszą ofiarą był czarnoskóry pirat, któremu harpia wyrwała głowę, wraz z kręgosłupem. Troje towarzyszy ofiary padło od siekier, wbitych im w głowy przez sługi Vlada. Sam wampir z typową dla siebie gracją wylądował na pokładzie i zaczął przyglądać się ścianie wody, utworzonej pomiędzy dwoma okrętami. Wzrok jego czerwonych oczu zwrócił się zaraz potem w stronę dziecka, które ruchem swoich dłoni zdawało się kontrolować ową zaporę. - Piraci mają w swoich szeregach maga? Ciekawe.- powiedział Vlad, po czym wyciągnął szablę i zaczął zbliżać się do Jacka. Na drodze wampira stanęło dwóch piratów Czarnobrodego. Jeden ruszył na niego ze swoją szablą, ale nie miał większych szans. Wampir jednym płynnym ruchem skontrował uderzenie, po czym poderżnął przeciwnikowi gardło. Gdy Vlad pożądliwie spojrzał na posokę, wylewającą się z pokonanego, drugi pirat zaatakował go od tyłu. Vlad poczuł jak kul uderza go w tył głowy, przebija mózg i wychodzi przez czoło. To było za mało by zabić wampira, jednak wystarczająco dużo by móc go rozwścieczyć. - Jak śmiałeś?!!- krzyczał wściekły wampir. Vlad z prędkością niemożliwą do osiągnięca dla zwykłych śmiertelników znalazł się tuż przy swoim przeciwniku i otworzył swoją paszczę, pokazując kły. Sparaliżowany strachem pirat nie potrafił nic zrobić. Czarnobrody odskoczył, unikając dzięki temu możliwości rozbicia sobie głowy w czołowym starciu z siekierą dzierżoną przez wroga. Wyciągnął natomiast broń palną i strzelił słudze wampira między oczy. Zaraz potem zabrał mu siekierę, którą rzucił w przeletującą nad jego głową harpią. Trafiona w skrzydło harpia straciła kontrolę nad torem lotu i wpadła do oceanu. Kapitanowi wydawało się, że póki co wygrywają walkę, ale nie mógł być pewien. Na pewno na pokładzie więcej było trupów napastników, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Może po prostu jego ludzi wrzucili do oceanu? Czarnobrody odłożył rozmyślania na później, nadmierne myślenie w czasie bitwy mogło skończyć się zgonem. - Jak śmiałeś?!!- usłyszał Czarnobrody. Edward odwrócił się i zobaczył, jak Vlad stoi przed członkiem jego załogi. Nie musiał być ekspertem, żeby wiedzieć czym to się skończy. Czarnobrody szybko wyciągnął swoją broń palną i oddał trzy strzały. Jeden trafił w szyję wampira (przez którą przeszedł, zabijając też pirata), drugi w jego plecy a trzeci w prawą nogę. Gdy Vlad odwrócił się, zobaczył przed swoimi oczami granat żeliwny, rzucony przez Edwarda. Broń wybuchła, ścierając skórę wampira z jego twarzy i posyłając go kilka metrów dalej. - Nie na moim statku, suczy synie.- powiedział Czarnobrody. Jack zbierał siły. Nie był tak potężny jak kiedyś, kiedy mógł myślą zatopić wrogi okręt, teraz zamiana ściany wody na pocisk wymaga od niego wiele energii i skupienia. Zwłaszcza to drugie było trudne, gdy wokół szalała bitwa. Mimo tego chłopak starał się jak mógł. Wiedział że jak ściana zniknie, przeciwnik znowu wystrzeli, a druga salwa na pewno będzie jeszcze gorsza. - Niech się dzieje.- wyszeptał Jack. Ogromna ściana stworzona z wody momentalnie zaczęła się zmniejszać. Gdy była już mniejsza o połowę, Jack zaczął formować z niej pocisk. Chłopak zebrał w sobie tyle energii ile miał i popchnął ogromny wodny pocisk w stronę nieprzyjacielskiego statku. Wodny atak uderzył w okręt nieprzyjaciela, rozdzielając go na dwie części i w konsekwencji zatapiając. W kompletniej ciemności jaka panowała w składziku dało się słyszeć czyjeś łkanie i płacz. Noelle zaniepokojona pogłaskała swoją przyjaciółkę po głowie. - Wszystko będzie dobrze, Louise.- powiedziała Noelle. - Wiem.- spokojnie odpowiedziała dziewczynka. - Nie musisz płakać. - Nie płaczę. - Przecież słyszę. - To *chlip* ja.- odezwał się dorosły, męski głos. Obydwie dziewczynki rozpoznały głos niedawno "zatrudnionego" kronikarza. Przytuliły go i zaczęły pocieszać. - Już dobrze.- powiedziały obydwie. - Ale oni są tacy straszni.- użalał się nad sobą Welff. - Tu mu przyznaję rację.- powiedziała Louise.- Co jeśli nie wyjdziemy z tego żywi? - Chyba sobie żartujecie, na górze są tata i Jack.- powiedziała Noelle.- Nie ma mowy żeby coś mogło ich powstrzymać. Noelle chciała jeszcze coś dodać, ale szybko zamknęła usta. Wszyscy w składziku usłyszeli kroki za drzwiami. - Mówię ci, coś tutaj słyszałem.- powiedział jakiś głos zza drzwi. - Imbecil*! Nikogo tutaj nie ma.- powiedział drugi.- No chyba że w tym składziku. Właśnie wtedy dało się usłyszeć jak ktoś łapie za klamkę. Noelle i Louise wzieły w dłonie to, co akurat miały pod ręką. *wierzę że nie muszę tłumaczyć znaczenia tego słowa. Część 7 Twarz Vlada zaczeła się powoli regenerować, a on sam wstawać. Z grymasem wściekłości na swojej twarzy zaczął szukać Czarnobrodego, człowieka który śmiał go zranić. Zobaczył go po drugiej stronie statku, jak pozbawia jednego z jego sług głowy, a później wrzuca ją do oceanu. - Niedopuszczalne!- zakrzyknął Vlad, po czym w cięgu sekund znalazł się przy Czarnobrodym. Wampir wyciągnął swoje ostrze i zamachnął się żeby skrócić swojego przeciwnika o głowę a zaskoczony Edward ledwo zdołał zablokować ten cios. Vlad miał zamiaru uderzyć po raz drugi, ale nagle uderzyło go coś na kształt fali wodnej. Pod wpływem ciosu wampir nieomal wypadł we statku, jednak zdołał zatrzymać się w ostatniej chwili. - Daj spokój Jack, radziłem sobie!- zakrzyknął Edward Vlad spojrzał na człowieka na którego krzyczał Czarnobrody. Był to mały chłopiec, otoczony zewsząd wodą i dziwną aurą. Coś w tym chłopcu wydawało mu się znajome, ale wampir nie mógł określić co to było. - To wampir.- powiedział Jack- I to całkiem potężny. Ja się nim zajmę. - Nie rozkazuj mi, ja tu jestem kapitanem! - Mam z tym tutaj osobiste porachunki. Poza tym, na twoim miejscu poszukałbym Noelle. Ona ma talent do pakowania się w kłopoty. - Cholera by cię.- powiedział Edward, po czym zaczął się oddalać- Ale jeśli ty go nie zabijesz, to ja zamawiam sobie przywilej odcięcia jego głowy. Edward strzelając do kilku nieumarłych zaczął kierować się do składzika, w którym byli Noelle, Louise i Fryderyk a Jack zaczął przygotowywać się do walki. - Zanim cię wykończę, mam do ciebie pytanie, człowieku.- powiedział Vlad.- Trochę jakbym cię kojarzył, ale nie wiem skąd. Co to za osobiste porachunki, które ze mną masz? - Nie dziwie się że mnie nie pamiętasz, wyglądałem wtedy trochę inaczej.- powiedział Jack po czym uśmiechnął się szyderczo.- Kiedy po raz pierwszy się spotkaliśmy, znałeś mnie jako Mehmeda II Zdobywcę, sułtana Imperium Osmańskiego! - Ty?! Ni-niemożliwe!- zakrzyknął Vlad - Widzę że mnie pamiętasz, hrabio Vladzie "Tepes" Drakulo?! Mineło wiele czasu, odkąd ostatni raz się widzieliśmy.- Jack uniósł rękę w górę, formując z wody coś na kształt dużego bicza.- Sądziłem że informacje o twojej przemianie to zwykłe plotki, a tu proszę. Stoisz przede mną jako niemartwy! Jack ponownie poruszył dłonią i bicz uderzył w miejsce w którym stał Vlad. Wampir jednak uniknął ciosu i zanim Jack się zorientował, Vlad był tuż za nim. Chłopak na dobrą sprawę zorientował się że został pchnięty w plecy dopiero wtedy, gdy zobaczył ostrze szably wychodzące z jego splotu słonecznego. - Na imię mi Vlad Besarab, trzeci tego imienia.- powiedział wampir.- Syn hrabiego "Tepesa" i wnuk Vlada "Diabła". A gdy zatopie już w tobie swoje kły, będę dla ciebie Panem. Vlad nachylił się na szyją umierającego przeciwnika, gdy nagle coś złapało go za kostkę. Była to wodna macka, wychodząca z oceanu, która pociągneła go za sobą na samo dno. Jack uśmiechnął się, po czym spojrzał na obcifie krwawiącą ranę i zaczął tracić przytomność. Chyba czas umierać. Znowu. Drzwi do składzika otworzyły się, a dziewczynki i Fryderyk zobaczyli przed sobą dwóch nieumarłych. Obydwaj pokryci byli ropą i żołcią a w rękach trzymali zakrwawione siekiery. - Ho ho ho, chyba mamy niezłą zdobycz.- powiedział pierwszy nieumarły. Jego towarzysz chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie zdążył. Noelle wskoczyła na położoną obok nieumarłego skrzynię i uderzyła go patelnią w głowę. W tym samym momencie Louise uderzyła innego nieumarłego młotkiem w kolano a później w krocze. Obydwaj słudzy Vlada padli na ziemię, a Noelle, Louise i Fryderyk wykorzystali to żeby wyjść ze składzika. Gdy cała trójka była przy wyjściu, nieumarli wstali i złapali Noelle oraz Fryderyka i obydwu przystawili ostrza do gardeł. Louise oduneła się od nich i zaczeła się trząść. - Zostawcie ich!- krzyczała Louise. - Zamknij się, mała p#zdo!- zakrzyknął nieumarły który dostał młotkiem.- Hrabia kazał nam znaleźć jakiąś dziewice, a jak dla mnie cała wasza trójka podchodzi pod tą kategorię. Więc najpierw zjem żywcem tego tutaj a potem te blondyneczkę a ciebie złożymy w ofierze. Obydwaj słudzy Vlada zaczeli się śmiać, co wykorzystał Welff. Wyciągnął swój ołówek z ostrym czubkiem i wbił swojemu oprawcy w oko, po czym kopnął go w brzuch i wyrwał mu z ręki broń. Chciał już zaszarżować na drugiego przeciwnika, tego który trzymał Noelle. - Ani kroku dalej!- powiedział nieumarły, jeszcze bardziej przybliżając ostrze do jej gardła.- Dobrze ci radzę. - Ratunku!!!- krzyczała Noelle.- Taaaatooo!!!! - Zamkniej ryja! Twój tatuś pewnie jest już pożywką dla- nieumarły nie skończył zdania. Lecąca z nieznanego miejsca kula przedziurawiła mu na wylot głowę, ochlapując Noelle krwią. Podobny los spotkał jego towarzysza. - Wołałaś, kochanie?- spytał Czarnobrody, trzymając w rękach wciąż dymiącą broń. Część 8 Edward trzymał małą Noelle na rękach, wchodząc na pokład. Było już po bitwie- wszędzie walały się ciała ludzi i nieumarłych a piraci Czarnobrodego dobijali ostatnich rzucających się przeciwników. - Czyli ten blady też zdechł? Widocznie sobie poradziłeś, co nie Jack?- spytał Czarnobrody, po czym wzrokiem zaczął szukać towarzysza. Trochę to trwało, ale w końcu go zobaczył- z szablą wbitą w plecy.- Jack! Czarnobrody podbiegł do chłopca i przyjrzał mu się dokładnie. Jack prawie leżał, podpierał się jedynie swoją ręką i ciężko oddychał. Edward nie mógł się nadziwić, jakim cudem Jack jeszcze żyje. Widział że jegorana krwawi o wiele słabiej niż powinna, być może duch Jacka kontrolował też inne ciecze oprócz wody. - Jack? Jack!!- krzyczała Noelle, która zeszła z pleców ojca i podeszła d chłopaka.- Co ci jest? Chłopak nic nie odpowiadał. Nie miał już na to sił. - Noelle...on chyba tego...- Edward wachał się. Jak w ogóle miał wytłumaczyć małej dziewczynce że jej przyjaciel umiera? - Nie! Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie!- powtarzała dziewczynka szukając czegoś w kieszeniach. W końcu wyciągneła torebkę w której była woda zmieszana z jakimś przezroczystym proszkiem.- Tatusiu, wyjmij mu to. - Skarbie, wyciągnięcie szabli sprawi że szybciej się wykrwawi. - Tato...- Noelle zaczeły napływać łzy do oczu. - A co mi tam.- powiedział Czarnobrody po czym wyciągnął szable z ciała Jacka. Z rany chłopaka zaczeła wtedy obficie lecieć krew, a jego ciało padło na drewnianą podłogę. Noelle otworzyła torebkę i wylała połowę jej zawartości na ranę Jacka. Ku ogromnemu zaskoczeniu Edwarda, rana chłopaka zaczeła się goić. Powoli, ale jednak. - J-jak ty to zrobiłaś?- spytał Czarnobrody - To było w takiej książce którą czytał mi Jack...- powiedziała Noelle. Edward złapał się za głowę. Wiedział że syreny szybciej dojrzewają, ale fakt że jego córka była w stanie stworzyć coś takiego w wieku 5 lat? Poza tym, był ciekaw o jaką książkę chodziło. - Kochanie, a jaką książkę Jack ci czyt- Czarnobrody nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo nagle usłyszał krzyk. Okropny, nieludzki i przyprawiający o ciarki na plecach. - PI#PRZENI LUDZIE!!- krzyczał jakiś głos. Wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę miejsca z którego pochodził- czyli z dzioba statku. Zobaczyli tam wściekłego i mokrego Vlada Besaraba- ZABIJE WAS!! ZAJ#BIE WAS WSZYSTKICH!! Wampir zaatakował z niesamowitą prędkością. W ciągu dwóch sekund przebiegł niemal połowę statku, kopnął Czarnobrodego z taką siłą, że ten odleciał metr dalej po czym złapał Noelle. - Tato!!- krzyczała dziewczynka - Noelle!- zakrzyknąl Czarnobrody po czym sięgnął po swoją broń. Nagle poczuł jakby coś mu pękło w ręce i nie mógł już nią ruszać. Załamna? K#rwa, nie teraz!- pomyślał Edward. - Puść ją! Puszczaj!- krzyczała Louise, która zaczeła biec w stronę wampira. Vlad uśmiechnął się tylko. Z prędkością mrugnięcia okiem znalazł się przy Louise i ją również złapał. - Ofiara zapasowa.- powiedział Vlad.- Tak na wszelki wypadek. - Puszczaj je, blady-łbie! Jesteś otoczony.- powiedział Czarnobrody, który zaczął powoli wstawać i sięgać sprawną ręką po broń. Wampir rozejrzał się. Jakby nie patrzeć, z każdej strony otoczony był przez piratów, którzy celowali do niego lub gotowali się żeby się na niego rzucić. - Masz je puścić. Licze do trzech.- powiedział Czarnobrody- Raz. - Jeśli strzelicie, to użyje ich jako żywych tarcz.- powiedział wampir. - Dwa. - Będę musiał wtedy znaleźć inne ofiary. - Trzy! Piraci zaczeli strzelać, jednak nim kule dotarły do miejsca gdzie był Vlad, niego samego już tam nie było. Stał niedaleko krawędzi statku, cały czas uśmiechając się triumfalnie. - Taaatoo!!- krzyczała przerażona Noelle. - Panie Edward!- krzyczała płacząca Louise. - Uruchomię Zegar Nieskończoności! Dokonam tego! A wtedy znikniecie raz na zawsze, śmiecie!- zakrzyknął Vlad, po czym wyskoczył ze statku. Piraci natychmiast pobiegli do krawędzi i zobaczyli jak wampir stoi na wodzie. A przynajmniej tak im się wydawało. Po chwili spod stóp wampira zaczął wynurzac się jego okręt, a potem równie nagle odpływać, z ogromną predkością. - K#rwa mać, gonić go!- krzyczał Czarnobrody.- Do roboty śmiecie! - Kapitanie, nasz statek jest zbyt uszkodzony.- powiedział jeden z piratów.- Nie możemy dalej płynąć! - Chyba sobie jaja robicie!- Czarnobrody zacząl się trząść ze strachu i wściekłości. Był gotów rozstrzelać wszystkich na okręcie, jeśli to miało go choć trochę przybliżyć do córki. Jednak w tej całej wściekłości, resztki zdrowego rozsądku zaczeły do niego przemawiać. Jack i jego duch, byliby w stanie pomóc. Czarnobrody przykucnął więc nad nadal nieprzytomnym Jackiem i zaczął go szturchać swoją sprawną ręką.- Nie czas na spanie!! Wstawaj Jack!! Pomóż mi uratować moją córkę!! Część 9 Vlad wyszedł z pokładu swojego statku, trzymając w rękach nieprzytomne dziewczynki. Będący w pełni Księżyc opromieniał jego twarz nawet wtedy, gdy wampir szedł w środku lasu. Wokół niego zaczeli zbierać się nieumarli- nie tylko jego sługi, ale również inne wampiry (o wiele niższej klasy) kościotrupy czy duchy. Prowadząc ten upiorny orszak dotarł do zbocza małej góry położonej na tej wyspie u podnoża której stał Zegar Nieskończoności. Choć powinien się on raczej nazywać Tarczą Nieskończoności- z wyglądu był wszak wielką tablicą zegarową, z pustymi przestrzeniami w miejscach w których powinny być wskazówki. - G-gdzie my..- mamrotała budząca się Noelle. - Witaj, śpiąca królewno.- powiedział Vlad wyszczerzając kły.- Na Wyspie Nighctore, największym na Ziemi skupisku nie-ludzi. Oczywiście nie licząc Kraju. Noelle nie wiedziała o czym wampir mówił. Rozglądała się jedynie po potwornej okolicy: otaczały ją duchy, zombie, szkielety i inni nieumarli. Dziewczynka trzęsła się ze strachu i chciała zakryć sobie oczy żeby tego wszystkiego nie widzieć. Nie mogła jednak wykonać nawet najmniejszego ruchu. W przeciwieństwie do Louise. - PUSZCZAJ!!- darła się na całe gardło, płacząc Louise.- PUSZCZAJ JUŻ!!! BŁAGAM, ZOSTAW MNIE!!! ZOSTAW!!! Vlad skrzywił się i rzucił obiema dziewczynkami o najbliższe drzewo. Noelle uderzyła tak, że w głowy zaczeła jej lecieć krew a Luoise natomiast skręciła sobie kostkę. Córka Czarnobrodego skuliła się i zaczeła płakać. Chciała wrócić do domu, na bezpieczny statek. Chciała w nim zostać już na zawsze, tylko z tatą, Louise i Jackiem, z dala od niebezpiecznego świata. Krew lecąca z jej głowy zaczeła mieszać się z łzami. - Starczy.- powiedziała niezwykle spokojnym głosem Louise, powoli podnosząc się z ziemi, starając się kłaść ciężar ciała na zdrową nogę.- Mam już dosyć płaczu. - Ech, chyba za mocno nią rzuciłem.- powiedział Vlad. Stojące wokół niego stwory zaczęły się śmiać.- Chyba poprzestawiały jej się klepki w głowie. - Wstawaj Noelle.- powiedziała wciąż spokojnym głosem Louise. - Ale...ale...- wydukała Noelle. - Spokojnie, zajmę się nimi.- powiedziała Louise, patrząc na nią promienistym uśmiechem.- A ty sobie uciekniesz. - Nie gadaj bzdur. Nie masz z nimi szans, a ja nie chcę cię zostawiać! - Dam rade, dla ciebie. W końcu jesteśmy przyj- Louise nie dokończyła zdania. Vlad w ciągu sekundy znalazł się tuż obok niej, podniósł ją do góry i wbił kły w jej szyję, rozrywając ją. Potem to samo zrobił z jej brzuchem a następnie rzucił jej rozerwanym ciałem w gałęzie drzewa pod którym leżała Noelle. Ciało Louise wbiło się na jedną z gałęzi i tam już zostało. Noelle patrzyła z przerażeniem z śmierć przyjaciółki. Jej pierwsza życiowa trauma. Bynajmniej nie ostatnia. Jack powoli otwierał oczy. Pomacał się po miejscu w którym powinna być rana od szabli- jednak nic tam nie było. Może i zacząłby się nad tym zastanawiać, ale nie teraz. Teraz chciał tylko spać. - Ale się obudzisz, albo przyrzekam że obetnę ci jaja i zmusze byś je zjadł!- krzyczał Czarnobrody. - Gadaj zdrów.- wyszeptał Jack. Czarnobrody spojrzał na niego gniewnie i uderzył pięścią w policzek. Ocudziło to trochę Jacka.- K#rwa Edward! - Nie klnij na mie tylko pomóż mi uratować Noelle. Jack spojrzał zdezorientowany na to co się wokół niego działo. Statek był praktycznie zniszczony a na pokładzie walały się trupy zarówno członków tej załogi jak i ich wrogów. - Co przegapiłem? - Pi#rdolona twoja mać! Mała cię uzdrowiła jakimś proszkiem a potem zabrał ją ten wampir! A razem z nią tą Lujze. - Ech, mam dług wdzięczności u tej smarkuli? Tego brakowało... - Pośpiesz się i wpraw nasz statek w ruch! Mamy mało czasu, ten blady s#kinsyn mówił coś o Zegarze Nieskończoności. Jackowi rozszerzyły się źrenice. Tak dawno nie słyszał o Zegarze. Broń ostateczna, starsza niż on. Nie wiadomo przez kogo stworzona, kiedy ani w jakim celu. Wiadome jest tylko jedno. - Zegar to urządzenie które potrzebuje żywiciela.- powiedział Jack, wstając.- Rozpoznaje jego ciało oraz duszę, po czym niszczy wszystkich przedstawicieli gatunku żywiciela na planecie. Mówiąc prościej, jeśli do Zegara zostanie podłączona Louise, jej ciało i dusza zostaną zniszczone a wraz z nimi, cała ludzkość. - Dlatego właśnie musimy... - Z drugiej strony, jeśli Noelle zostanie podłączona, znikną wszyscy nie-ludzie. Na planecie pozostanie jedynie ludzkość. - Kosztem mojej córki.- zaakcentował Czarnobrody. - Tak.- odpowiedział spokojnie Jack.- Kosztem twojej córki. Czarnobrody wściekł się jeszcze bardziej. Gdy Jack był do niego odwrócony plecami, Edward zaczął wyciągać swoją broń. wiedział że dla Jacka śmierć nie jest niczym strasznym, ale co innego tortury. Był gotów obedrzeć przyjaciela ze skóry, jeśli to miałoby w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc. - Więc, jak będzie?- spytał Czarnobrody. Jack milczał, więc Edward westchnął. Jeśli nie ma innego sposobu, to będzie zmuszony torturować przyjaciela. Był gotów to zrobić, gdy nagle okręt ruszył. Bez żadnego widocznego impulsu- żagle nie były rozłożone i załoga nie była przygotowana do odpłynięcia. Edward wychylił głowę i zobaczył, że statek znajduje się na średniej wielkości fali. Czyli Jack użył swojego ducha. - Wybacz że nie odpowiadałem, to wymaga skupienia.- powiedział Jack.- Potrzebuje cię jeszcze. Po pierwsze, zdołam znaleźć ten statek, ale muszę wiedzieć mniej więcej w którą stronę popłynął. - Robi się.- powiedział Czarnobrody chowając broń.- A po drugie? Jack zrobił się blady na twarzy. Dłonią zaczął zasłaniać usta. - Przynieś wiadro. Część 10 Na brzegu wyspy stały dwa kościotrupy. Każdy z nich wpatrywał się w bezkres oceanu, oczekując nadejścia wroga. Niemal jednoczesnie zauważyli płynący na fali okręt, niebezpiecznie szybko się do nich zbliżający. Obydwaj wystrzelili wybuchowe strzały a ich odgłos zaalarmował okolicznych nie-ludzi. Po chwili na brzegu znalazły się wampiry, duchy, zombie i inne kościotrupy. Wszyscy gotowi by odeprzeć przeciwnika. A okręt był już coraz bliżej. - Zaraz się zacznie.- powiedział jeden z zombie. - Nie macie wrażenia że okręt zbliża się coś za szybko?- spytał wampir.- Może powinniśmy się trochę wycofać? - Daj spokój.- odpowiedział chór głosów. Po chwili przed okrętem powstała ogromna, wysoka na dwadzieścia metrów fala tsunami. Uformowała się i uderzyła w wyspę Nighctore tak szybko, że żaden z nieumarłych nie zdążył nawet ratować się ucieczką. Statek Czarnobrodego z impetem zacumował na plaży a kapitan wraz z jego piratami zaczeli schodzić na ląd. - Musimy się wrócić, zgubiłem żołądek.- powiedział Jack, czołgając się po plaży. - Jesteś pewien że to ta wyspa?- spytał Czarnobrody. - Leżące na plaży czaszki i łby wampirów nie są wystarczającym dowodem?- spytał Jack pokazując resztki rozerwanych po uderzeniu fali nieumarłych. - Biegiem, panienki!- krzyczał Czarnobrody.- Przeszukać wyspę i zabić wszystko co się rusza a nie powinno! Znaleźć moją córkę!! - Ja sobie tutaj chyba poleżę.- powiedział Jack leżąc na plaży- Ta cała podróż mnie wycieńczyła. Muszę się "podładować". W sensie odpocząć. - Nie mamy na to czasu.- powiedział Czarnobrody po czym wziął Jacka na barana. Jackowi momentalnie znowu robiło się niedobrze. - Uważasz mnie za środek transportu, sk#rwielu?!- zirytował się Edward.- Cholera, "podładuj" się jakoś szybciej. - Nie mogę.- Jack ledwo powstrzymywał wymioty.- Chyba że masz w okolicy jakieś... - Duchy!!- zakrzyknął jakiś pirat. Oczom Edwarda i Jacka ukazało się kilkanaście duchów, rozrywających na strzępy piratów Czarnobrodego. Jack zszedł ze swojego przyjaciela i uśmiechnął się. - Pora na obiad.- powiedział Jack, biegnąc w stronę przeciwników. Vlad kończył przywiązywać Noelle do Zegara. Otoczony przez kilka innych wampirów, czekał na rezultaty. Nagle usłyszał jak Zegar Nieskończoności się uruchamia. Zadzwoniło coś na kształt dzwonu a puste miejsca wypełniły się światłem. Oczy Noelle stały się żołte. - Użytkownik został zaakceptowany.- powiedziała Noelle, chłodnym automatycznym głosem.-'' Rozpoczęto pobieranie składników. Czas do uruchomienia: 4 minuty.'' - Idealnie.- powiedział Vlad oblizując usta.- Ludzkości zostało jedynie 4 minuty. Żałuje jednak trochę że nie spotkam się już z Mehmedem. Chciałbym zabić go osobiście. Nagle Vlad usłyszał strzały. Stojące za nim wampiry zostały trafione przez pociski z broni palnej a on sam złapany już drugi raz przez wodną mackę i rzucony kilka metrów dalej. To jednak za mało żeby zabić Vlada i jego popleczników. Wampiry odwróciły się i zobaczyli przed sobą piratów pod dowództwem Czarnobrodego. Tuż obok kapitana stał Jack, otoczony kilkunastoma wodnymi mackami. - Ratuj Noelle.- powiedział Jack, a macki zaczeły się zmieniać w coś na kształt dysku, będącego pod jego stopami.- Ja wezmę się za Vlada. - Jakbym miał ci na to pozwo- nim Vlad dokończył zdanie, rzucił się na niego Jack. Chłopak był w środku ogromnego stworzonego z wody pocisku, którym uderzył wampira. Razem z nim poleciał do środka jaskini w górze, gdzie miało dojść do ich pojedynku. Część 11 Vlad i Jack lecieli tak długo aż nie uderzyli w ścianę jaskini. Jackowi uderzenie zamortyzowała woda oraz ciało wampira, Vlada natomiast bolało całe ciało. - Ty mały...- Vlad nie dokończył nawet zdania, bo został uderzony w twarz przez Jacka. Wampir ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że uderzenie naprawdę go zabolało a skóra na jego twarzy zaczęła sie topić. Przerażony odkopał Jacka nim ten zadał kolejny cios i przyjrzał się jego dłoniom. Dzieciak miał na palcach kupę najróżniejszych pierścieni, wszystkie z czystego srebra. Wampir na tak ograniczonej przestrzeni jaką była jaskinia miał małe szanse na wygraną, postanowił więc wydostać się z niej tak szybko jak się tylko dało. Nim jednak zdążył to zrobić, wyjście z jaskini zostało zablokowanę przez ścianę wody. - Nie masz pojęcia jaki jestem wk#rwiony.- powiedział drżącym głosem Jack. Vlad nie miał zamiaru go słuchać i od razu przeszedł do natarcia. W ułamku sekundy znalazł się przed chłopakiem i kopnął go w brzuch. Gdy Jack się skulił, wampir złapał go za włosy i zaczął uderzać jego głową o ścianę. Za trzecim uderzeniem jednak, pod jego stopami wyrosła wodna macka, która uderzyła go w twarz.. Wampir puścił chłopaka i złapał się za twarz. - Gorące!!- darł się wampir. Jack ledwo złapał równowagę i złapał się za głowę. Krwawił i to obficie, może się nabawić nawet wstrząśnienia mózgu. Musiał zakończyć tę walkę szybko, kontrolowanie jego ducha zużywało zbyt dużo energii. Chłopak uderzył więc jedną pięścią w miejsce gdzie powinno znajdować się serce a drugą w splot słoneczny. Vlada ogarnęła fala bólu, instynktownie więc odskoczył, przez co obdarł swoje plecy o ścianę jaskini. - Jestem wk#rwiony, bo chętnie pozwoliłbym wam na to, żebyście sami się nawzajem wybili.- mówił Jack, zbliżając się do swojego przeciwnika.- Ale gówniara uratowała mi życie! Vlad nie miał zamiaru umierać, czekał na niego przecież jego wymarzony świat. Bez ludzi, najgorszych kreatur jakie stworzyła natura. Rzucił się na Jacka i postanowił to załatwić najszybciej jak się dało, wgryzając się w jego szyję. Gdy był już jedynie centymetry od ciała chłopaka, nagle wokół obydwu powstała kula wody, która momentalnie się napełniła. Jack i Vlad znaleźli się wewnątrz kuli wody, podgrzanej przez tego pierwszego go temperatury wrzątku. O ile Jack nie czuł ani dyskomfortu związanego z temperaturą ani z brakiem powietrza, o tyle wampir już tak. Jego blada skóra zrobiłą się cała czerwona pod wpływem temperatury a mimowolnie doprowadzajac wrzątek do swojego ciała, sprawiał sobie też ból w gardle i płucach. Brak tlenu nie był dla nieumarłego aż tak szkodliwy, ale również przeszkadzał. Podczas gdy Vlad rzucał sie na wszystkie strony próbując wyjść, Jack zamachnął się i ponownie uderzył go pięścią w miejsce gdzie powinno być serce. Po chwili cała kulę wypełniła brązowo-czerwona krew Vlada, więc Jack zwyczajnie z niej wyszedł, po czym sprawił że znikła. Miał teraz przed sobą leżącego na ziemi, poparzonego wampira z dziurą w klatce piersiowej. Potwornie poranionego, ale nadal żywego. Chłopak ku przerażeniu wampira, wyciągnął z kurtki drewniany kołek, po czym usiadł na jego brzuchu, unosząc go w powietrzu. - Upewnie się, że już nigdy jej nie skrzywdzisz!!- zakrzyknął Jack, wbijajac kołek w serce wampira. I tak zakończył życie Vlad Basarab, syn sławnego Hrabiego Drakuli. Czarnobrody odskoczył przed uderzeniem wampira, po czym szybko wyciągnął swoją srebrną szablę i wbił ją prosto w serce nieumarłego. Następnie wyciągnął broń palną, przyłożył lufę do skroni martwego już wampira i wystrzelił. Kula przeleciała przez głowę nieumarłego, trafiając jego pobratyńca w szyję. Czarnobrody szybko wyciągnął szablę z ciała pierwszego zabitego wampira i ruszył, by pozbawić życia drugiego. Drugi nie miał zamiaru łatwo sprzedać swojej skóry, co do tego nie było wątpliwości. Uchylił się przed uderzeniem szablą i rzucił się na Czarnobrodego. Wampir i pirat padli na ziemię, a Czarnobrody, leżąc na dole trzymał nieumarłego za głowę, utrzymując na jakiś czas jego kły od swojego ciała. Ręce pirata zaczęły niestety coraz mocniej się uginać pod naporem siły nieumarłego. Czarnobrody zaczął tracić nadzieję na to, ze wróci żywy na statek. ''- Składniki pobrane w 87 %.''- powiedziała Noelle chłodnym, automatycznym głosem.''- Czas uruchomienia: 50 sekund.'' Edward zaklnął na siebie w duchu. Jak śmiał teraz myśleć o jakichkolwiek słabościach?! Jeśli czegoś nie zrobi, jego kochana córka, jedyna dobra rzecz jaką w życiu miał, zginie. - Nie wiesz z kim zadzierasz, zasrańcu!- krzyczał i pluł wampirowi w twarz Czarnobrody, wkładając nieumarłemu palce w oczy i coraz mocniej napierając.- Jestem Czarnobrody, kapitan "Zemsty Królowej Anny"! Jestem Cezarem mórz!- pirat napierał coraz mocniej, oddalając wampira od swojego ciała.- Ale przede wszystkim, jestem rodzicem! A ty stoisz mi na drodze do mojej córki!! Wampir zaczął się coraz bardziej opierać naciskom pirata, więc Czarnobrody nie mógł go puścić. ''-'' Pozostało: 20 sekund. Edward zobaczył jak obok leży jego srebrana szabla, z wielkim wysiłkiem złapał ją w zęby i wbił w serce wampira. Nieumarły rzucał się przez chwilę, ale dokonał żywota. Wycięczony pirat ledwo stał na nogach, jednak zbliżał się coraz bliżej do Noelle. ''- 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5'' Czarnobrody zamachnął się szablą i przeciął więzy, którymi przywiązana była Noelle, ściągajac ją z Zegara Nieskończoności. Pirat rozejrzał się i zobaczył, jak jego załoga dobija ostatnich nieumarłych. Przytulił swoją córkę. To był już koniec. Część 12 Zegar Nieskończoności został ogromnym nakładem pracy wciągnięty do jaskini, w której nadal leżało ciało Vlada. Piraci następnie ustawili pod nią beczki z prochem i wysadzili, grzebiąc ten niebezpieczny artefakt pod tonami gruzu. Straty wynikajace z tej walki były naprawdę ciężkie: zginęła niemalże połowa załogi, statek był zniszczony a i nigdzie nie mogli znaleźć Louise, małej przyjaciółki Noelle. Wyspa została przeszukana, niekiedy natrafiano na jakieś zjawy czy inne zombie, ale dobijano je w miarę szybko. Jako że dziewczynki nie znaleziono, wszyscy doszli do wniosku, że została po prostu pożarta przez nieumarłych. - Jak mała się trzyma?- spytał Jack, odpoczywając pod jednym z drzew. - Śpi, widocznie to całe bycie częścią Zegara jest męczące.- powiedział Czarnobrody, siadając obok przyjaciela.- Co teraz będzie? - W jakim sensie? - Będzie jej grozić niebezpieczeństwo, prawda? - Podsumujmy: jedyna syrena wydalone przez własny gatunek, wychowywana przez bandę piratów i do tego majaca telnty alchemiczne. Skąd pomysł że grozi jej niebezpieczeństwo? - Chodzi mi o to ustrojstwo, ten Zegar. - Ech, podejrzewam że jak ktoś się o tym dowie, to będzie chciał ją dorwać. Teraz jest Użytkownikiem tego g#wna, tylko ona może to uruchomić. - Będę jej bronił do śmierci. - Całe twoje życie, to nie będzie nawet połowa czasu który ona spędzi na tym świecie. Ale wydaje mi się że znam rozwiązanie tego problemu. - Słucham. - Po pierwsze, wszystkie infomacje na temat Noelle, tej wyspy i Zegara Nieskończoności muszą zostać zniszczone. To akurat nie będzie trudne. Po drugie, mogę stworzyć coś na kształt...ochrony. - Ochrony? - Słyszałeś że niektóre klątwy rzucane przez magów, są po prostu chorobami, ale dotykającymi duszę, nie ciało? Oczywiście że nie, nie byłeś w tylu miejscach co ja, więc uwierz mi na słowo. - Masz zamiar rzucić na moją córkę klątwę?! - Jakbym umiał to zrobić. Chodzi mi o to, że postaram się stworzyć coś na kształt choroby, dotykajacej jej duszę. Ale jej objawem będzie jedynie to, że nie będzie mogła połączyć się z Zegarem. - Brzmi głupio i ryzykownie.... - Masz lepszy pomysł? Czarnobrody chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie miał pomysłów. Na sprawach duchowych znał się tyle co krowa na liczeniu ułamków. Postanowił w tej kwestii zaufać przyjacielowi. - Ile ci to zajmie?- spytał Edward. - Cholera wie, do tego potrzebne będą czarny i to nie byle jakie.- powiedział chłopak, wstając i przeciągając się.- Ale mam znajomości, nie martw się o to.- Jack postanowil zmienić temat.- A co powiemy o Louise? - Zależy od stanu Noelle. Jeśli będzie wszystko pamiętać, to po prostu powiemy prawdę. Jednak sądzę, że to była dla niej zbyt duża trauma, że wiele zapomni. Póki co, niech wie że potwory wrócił tam gdzie ich miejsce. Fryderyk Welff siedział pod pokładem statku, kończąc pisanie swojej kroniki, dzieła swojego życia. Opis najniezwyklejszej wyprawy, jaką kiedykolwiek, ktokolwiek opisał. Co z tego że pewnie nikt mu nie uwierzy? Co z tego że zunaja go za szaleńca? Nie mógł pozwolić tej historii umrzeć! Nieumarli, banda Czarnobrodego, położenie wyspy, Zegar Nieskończoności i rola córki kapitana w tym wszystkim. Tajemnicza osoba jego prawej ręki i wszystko co widział i zdołał pojąć. Wszystko zamknięte na stronach tej kroniki, którą schowa głęboko, tak żeby nikt jej nie znalazł. Zaraz po tym Welff wyciągnął z kieszeni inną, pustą książkę. Powie wszystkim że tamtą wyrzucił i od teraz będzie wiernie pisał o pirackich wyczynach "Cezara mórz" w nowej kronice. Młody Niemiec nawet nie spodziewał się, kiedy i jakie konsekwencje z tego wynikną. Oddalający się okręt "Zemsta Królowej Anny" był dokładnie obserwowany spośród drzew Wyspy Nihgtcore. Czerwone oczy odprowadzały wzrokiem praktycznie zniszczony okręt, aż nie zniknął za horyzontem. Jeśli ktokolwiek zostałby na wyspie, usłyszałby cichy, dziewczęcy śmiech. Epilog 1730 r. Ktokolwiek to czyta, prawdopodobnie widzi ostatnie słowa zapisane w tej kronice przez jej autora. Minęło sporo czasu odkąd uciekłem z rąk tych piratów i miałem szczęście, bo zrobiłem to na kilka dni przed śmiercią Czarnobrodego. Z tego co mi było wiadome zgineli wszyscy, ale najwidoczniej myliłem się. Sądziłem że moja historia będzie bezpieczna, ale najwidoczniej myliłem się. Myślałem że ja sam, na tym odludziu, z dala od całego świata, będę bezpieczny. Ale najwidoczniej myliłem się. On mnie ściga! Ten człowiek...nie! On nie może być człowiekiem! Na pewno zginął na statku Czarnobrodego, nie mówiąc już że ściga mnie dorosły mężczyzna, w niczym nie przypominający prawej ręki kapitana. Ale to on! Nie wiem skąd to wiem, może po prostu odchodzę już od zmysłów, ale to na pewno on! Chcę zniszczyć kronikę, by nikt się nie dowiedział, ale ja mu na to nie pozwolę! Nigdy, nigdy! Zostawiam tutaj dzieło mojego życia i spróbuje stawić mu czoła. Mam za plecami najemników, ludzi którzy całe życie spędzili na wojnie, na pewno dam radę! Gdy tylko wrócę, dodam następny wpis. - Fryderyk Welff 1980 r. Nie wrócił. -'' Heinrich Welff'' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures